1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motherboards, and particularly to a motherboard that flexibly supports two different transmitting devices via a complex connector thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical personal computer comprises a motherboard, memory modules, and peripheral accessories, and the motherboard is the heart of the personal computer. On the motherboard, in addition to the central processing unit (CPU), the chip set, and the slots for installing the memory modules, it further includes hard disk drive (HDD) connectors to install HDDs such as SAS (serial attached SCSI) HDD and SATA (serial ATA) HDD. Moreover, the SAS HDD and SATA HDD can use a same complex connector for transmitting data signals. But one motherboard only can support SAS HDDs or SATA HDDs at one time. It is a disadvantage that the motherboard can support only SAS HDDs or SATA HDDs at one time because layout of the motherboard must be changed accordingly, thus the cost for producing motherboards is high.
What is needed is to provide a motherboard capable of flexibly supporting different types of transmission devices which can use a same complex connector.